What's in a Name
by Mountain Wanderer
Summary: How did Kenshin come by the name 'Himura? And why a name meaning 'scarlet village? Based on Conspirator's "Descent into Madness" notes.


This fic was prompted by an historical note in Conspirator's "Descent into Madness" story that until the 1870s, only people of samurai rank and higher had surnames. Kenshin, as far as we know, was born to a peasant family.

Conspirator basically said Hiko gave Kenshin both his first name and surname. But I couldn't help but wonder what the point would be, since upon mastering the ougi Kenshin would be renamed as the 14th Seijuro Hiko. First name alone would have been enough to keep things personalized while he was training.

I loved Conspirator's take on Kenshin's first day with the Ishin Shishi. This was an aspect I thought I would expand on that was not seen in the manga, OVA, or in "Descent."

Enjoy my "ultra creative" interpretation of how "Himura" came about

* * *

The evening passed and Kyoto started to settle down on the first day of Kenshin's stay at the Kohagiya inn. Old habits that had developed during his training under Hiko had kicked back in and Kenshin was in the kitchen with Okami-san cutting the vegetables. After all the bewildering sights of the city his mind of in desperate need of familiar tasks, and kitchen chores fit the bill.

"Kenshin-chan, I've gone the rest of this if you want to wash up and head to the dining room. Thank you very much for your help!"

Hai. You're welcome, Okami-dono." Kenshin bowed to her and paused, "Are you sure there's nothing else I can do?"

"Nope. Now run along and try to break that '-dono' habit before people start thinking you're an old man in a boy's body. Nobody uses such terms anymore." She laughed.

Ah yes, he and Okami had discussed that during introductions. The next time he saw Hiko he would take pleasure in exacting revenge on his shishou for teaching him outdated manners. Something involving Hiko's sake would be a nice start. A wicked smile formed on his lips at the thought.

Once Kenshin finished cleaning up he almost literally bumped into Katagai on the way to the common room. "Oro! Gomen nasai Katagai-don- san." He corrected himself.

"No worries, my boy. Come on, let's hurry before somebody else gets the best seating spots."

No such luck. About seven of the men were already there sharing stories of the day and laughing at some of the funnier moments. They had not noticed the pair yet. Good, Kenshin did not wish to be the center of attention right now, and certainly not while standing in the middle of the doorway, feeling completely exposed.

Others were starting to file in behind Kenshin and Katagai and the commotion was rising as the numbers increased. By now the men were taking notice of the short boy.

Katsura came up beside the pair and set a hand on Kenshin's shoulder, "Men, I introduce to you the newest member of our company: Kenshin," A mixture of responses ensued. Some were warm and truly welcoming while some were not as genuine. He also caught whispers about his hair and others that were embarrassing enough he hoped he would not have to hear them again. But somehow, he knew that hope would be in vain. "He is a master swordsman good enough to defeat any of you and he is to be treated with the same courtesy and respect given to any of us. Understood?"

No one said a word. An improvement, but Kenshin was not so sure he liked it. Katsura led him to the other end of the room to sit at his right hand side.

After a few moments the conversation picked up again. One man, younger than the rest but still older than Kenshin, leaned forward and spoke up. "I'm Saburou. What was you name again? I didn't catch it."

"Kenshin."

"Kenshin what? You've got a last name, don't ya? Everybody else in the company does," Saburou chuckled.

The redhead opened his mouth to answer, but no words would come. How was he supposed to answer that question? He came from a simple peasant family. He had no last name! Neither Hiko nor Katsura-san mentioned anything about this. Would the other men think any differently about him if they knew he was not samurai? He lowered his head and stared at his hands resting in his lap.

"Cat got your tongue, kid?" Another soldier piped up. The conversation now had Katsura's interest as well.

It should be a name that meant something to him, something more than anyone else would ever know. A turning point in his life, perhaps? There were not many memories he wanted to remember. There were not many moments with his family he could remember because he had been too young.

His time with the slave traders had been horrible. In that nightmare, his only solace was those three sweet girls who were brought in not long before he was. They were so gentle, so kind. Any time he was hurt, they were there to help tend his injuries. When he was weak with hunger, they saved him part of their food rations as his own was often too small to sustain him. They had been his comfort; his family.

Kasumi, Akane and Sakura. He never forgot their names. He wouldn't have lived long enough to be rescued by Hiko if it wasn't for them. They deserved to have their memory carried with him until his days came to an end. How would he fit his reason for living, why he would now fight for his life and for those around him.

He suddenly thought back to the day he finished burying the slave traders and bandits, just before Shishou found him. The formation of the newly made graveyard made it look like a miniature village, a village of the dead. A village passers-by would never know was tainted with blood. That village would represent what Kenshin would risk his life, and soon, his sanity, trying to prevent. A scarlet village. Himura.

"Himura. Himura Kenshin, de gozaru."

* * *

Comments and critique are welcome!

I'm still testing the writing waters for now, so any feedback on how to improve is greatly appreciated. :D


End file.
